


The Beach

by Firethekitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC goodness, Smut, hello friends I am back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firethekitty/pseuds/Firethekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper decide to go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while. I'm at the beach this week and I felt like writing some BillDip. All of the events are based on my experiences this week!

"The beach? Why would I want to bathe in a moist sand pit with other people? What purpose does that serve?"

"It'll be fun, Bill! Plus it would only be for a few days," Dipper replied, stuffing a suitcase with a few clothes and necessities. "I got you a little bag, too." He pointed to a black handbag resting near the suitcase.

"Fine, but I'm going to complain the whole time."

"Whatever," Dipper said with a chuckle. Bill picked up the bag, playing with the straps. He thought for a moment, and started digging through the bedside cabinet.

"Alright, I think we're ready," Bill said, flinging the bag over his shoulder.

Dipper scoffed, looking through what the other planned to bring. "Condoms? Lube? That's it? I think you need a little more than that," he laughed. Bill smiled, taking the bag off.

"I'm not sure what else you humans bring with you."

"You know, clothes, bathing suits, sunscreen. Not just sex items," Dipper replied, zipping his suitcase shut.

"I guess," he muttered after a while of staring intently at the condom packets. He went to search for swim trunks while grumbling about why a person would need clothes to go into the ocean.

After a few moments, Bill returned wearing nothing but a brightly colored speedo strapped around his pelvis.

"Is this garment appropriate for ocean-bathing practices?" Bill asked, pulling the sides of the latex suit as it dug into his skin.

Dipper glanced up at him, eyes widening in astonishment at his attire. His entire head heated up as he looked him up and down. The neon orange color was bright against Bill's darker skin tone.

"Uh, I s-suppose it could work," Dipper swallowed, biting his bottom lip while staring at his partner's exposed, hairy legs.

"Seems to work on you," Bill smiled and turned around, running his large hands down his thighs and ass.

"Dammit Bill, I'm trying to pack. Take that somewhere else, please."

"Mmm, you love it," Bill tugged at the end of the speedo, letting it go into his skin with a loud snap. Dipper laughed.

"Get lost."

-

The ride to the beach was long and grueling. Bill fell asleep quickly, leaving Dipper to battle traffic and erratic drivers.

The motel Dipper picked out was a cheap, busted up joint located right next to a bar and realty office; not the ocean. Bill exited the car with a satisfying stretch, looking up at the building.

"Is this the best you could get?"

Dipper shrugged, pulling his suitcase out of the car. "You didn't help me pay, so I got us the cheapest motel on the shore. You're welcome."

Bill would've smacked the sass out of him, but he was currently having his single black handbag thrown at his head.

"Come on, dork. Let's go see our room."


	2. Mini Golf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up for some Mini Golf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the first chapter! You guys are awesome. 
> 
> The golf course in this chapter is a mix-up of ones I've been to this year. Lots of fun!

Dipper lugged his suitcase up five flights of spiraling stairs. He reached their room, gasping for air and leaning against the door as Bill stared at him, equally exhausted.

"I never understood why humans get so tired. How does it aid in surviving in the wild?" Bill fell to his knees and heaved with a hand on his chest.

Dipper unlocked the door and pushed it in, turning on the light. He saw at least four cockroaches scurry under the furniture.

"Nice," Bill commented, making a disgusted face at the insects.

Dipper was already hanging up his clothes for the weekend coming.

"It's only for a few days. Become friends with them."

Bill was setting one on fire. "What?"

Dipper closed the closet door and sat on the bed. It was stiff and uncomfortable.

"What activities do humans partake in at the beach?" Bill asked, kicking the cockroaches' ashes under the bed.

"Well, swimming, golfing, eating. The last time I golfed was the summer I met you."

"What a summer that was, Pine Tree," Bill chuckled, sitting next to the other on the bed. Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled. "Way back when you were still a demon trying to kill me and Mabel. The memories." He mocked reminiscing the events that happened six years ago.

"Seems like just yesterday." Bill put Dipper's old hat on his head and stood up, reaching down for the other's hand. Dipper grabbed it and was pulled along as Bill ran towards the door.

"Well come on! I want to see if you still have that golfing talent left in you."

-

The mini golf course was packed together tightly, but each hole had an obstacle or statue preventing the player from getting a hole-in-one. Dipper payed for two clubs and two golf balls; Dipper picked a light blue one and Bill chose an 8-ball.

The first four holes were simple, a moving gizmo or a hump in the turf that sent your ball off-course. The fifth hole had bronze wheels scattered on the green.

"I can't **FUCKING** get the _BALL_ in the _HOLE_ , **_PINE TREE!_** " Bill shouted when every swing had the 8-ball colored ball hit off the rusted metal. His eye glowed red and his hands enveloped the golf club in a blue flame.

"Easy, Bill. Just concentrate." Dipper had dealt with the other's frequent outbursts enough to know that the anger would dissipate quickly. Still fuming, Bill slowly hit the ball through an opening in the wheel and finally got his ball into the hole. He immediately extinguished his hands and smiled.

"I got the ball in the hole! I get a point now! And I did it even though there were wheels here in my way." He kicked the metal obstacle for good measure and went onto the next hole. Dipper marked down a 'five' and a frowny face next to his name.

-

"This course is rigged," Dipper mumbled on hole number fourteen after his ball was sent off-course due to a barely-visible hump in the fake grass.

"At least you have less points then me. I think that means you're winning, right?" Bill said after Dipper scored a three. Dipper looked at the numbers written on the small paper. He added up what the two had and snorted.

"Bill, you have a 70. That's like, the worst you can get."

"It's not my fault this despicable course hates me. Well, I hate it too. Who gains satisfaction from this dumb sport?" Bill ranted.

"If you're good you do. But it's fun, isn't it? You haven't tried to kill someone yet so that must count for something, right?"

Bill shrugged, moving onto the next hole. "The game isn't over yet, Pine Tree."

-

On hole eighteen, the player had to hit their ball into an opening and closing treasure chest to win a coupon for free ice cream. Bill swung his club violently and his ball hit the closed chest hard enough to chip some brown paint off.

"Wow you really tried there, good job," Dipper said sarcastically, putting his ball down on the ground and waited for the chest to open. He swung and his ball went a little too far right.

Bill stared at the ball intensely. His good eye turned completely black, which outlined the ball in an almost invisible blue flame. The ball followed Bill's dilated pupil and curved towards the opening mechanism earning Dipper a hole-in-one. Bill blinked until his eye was normal again, and looked down at the other.

Bells chimed and the employee of the mini golf course gave Dipper a 'free ice cream' coupon.

"Good job, Pine Tree," Bill said with a smile, taking off the other's hat and ruffling his hair. He kissed him on top of his head.

Dipper laughed, pocketing the coupon and playfully pushing Bill away.

The two gave their clubs back and took a walk down the street to the ice cream store.


End file.
